Decepção amorosa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Todo mundo já teve ao menos uma... até o Kanon. Twincest Saga X Kanon.


_**Decepção amorosa**_

Um dia de treinos qualquer. Uma tarde qualquer de calor na Grécia. No meio de todo esse tédio e cenário corriqueiros, Kanon observava, sentado mesmo, sob a sombra, seus aprendizes treinarem sem pausas.

"Eu já me quebrei todo quando tinha a idade deles", pensava ele, dando a si mesmo uma desculpa de poder ficar de folga enquanto os aprendizes "ralavam". No entanto...

No entanto, aquele tempo tépido o fez cair no sono rapidinho... quase sem que ele percebesse.

Após algum tempo assim, um de seus aprendizes mais jovens reparou que o mestre estava dormindo... e portanto, pensou que poderia dar uma "folgada" afinal. Sendo assim, após "fingirem" que treinavam mais um pouco, começaram a conversar sobre diversas coisas. E alguns dos alunos mais velhos passaram a falar de namoros, ficadas e decepções amorosas.

Kanon, que até estava sonolento mas nem era bobo nem nada, logo acordou e percebeu que a molecadinha estava fugindo do esquema dos treinos... fingiu por mais um pouco que dormia, porém quando o papo começou a ficar mais "acalorado", ele devagar se levantou e foi indo em direção aos meninos - sem que eles ainda percebêssem. Portanto, escutou uma parte do que eles conversavam:

- A menina com quem eu estava saindo me trocou por outro! Caras, não consigo nem pensar direito! Está difícil de treinar...

Ao que outro respondeu:

- Ao menos ela te deixou... e eu, que tenho uma que quer continuar comigo, mas fica de olho em outro bem na minha frente? Esse negócio de amor é complicado...

- Por que será, né, que essas meninas prometem amor e depois fazem isso?

Nessa hora, Kanon sentiu que devia enfim se manifestar:

- A molecada já tão novinha e já reclamando da falta de sorte no amor?

Todos se espantaram. Levantaram, pediram desculpas por estarem folgando no treino... porém, para a surpresa deles, Kanon não se zangou. Até sentou junto deles na rodinha, e começou a falar de forma descontraída:

- Ah, tudo bem! Está calor mesmo, treinar nesse tempo é um inferno...! Mas se fosse o Saga, ih... aí sim vocês estavam ferrados! Mas não vão acostumando não! É só por hoje, hein...

Os rapazes olharam ao mestre com certa simpatia. Vendo que eles se mostravam totalmente receptivos a si, Kanon continuou falando:

- Mas é isso. Quem é que não teve uma decepção amorosa na vida, não é mesmo?

- O senhor também teve? - interveio um dos aprendizes.

- É claro! Oras, você não sabe a história que eu tive?

- O senhor fala... do Cabo Sounion?

- Sim, claro!

- Mas... Saga é seu irmão, não é?

Os demais olharam surpreso para aquele rapaz. Ele não sabia que Kanon e Saga, apesar de irmãos, eram também um casal?

Não, não sabia. Viera há pouco tempo de outro mestre, transferido para Kanon, e não havia visto a festa de casamento¹ deles nem nada. Mas Kanon não demorou em explicar:

- É, rapaz, ele é meu irmão... mas somos casados também. Vê esta aliança? É dele. Ele quem deu pra mim.

O aprendiz se espantou, mas tentou não demonstrar. Kanon, em vez de se sentir ofendido, riu.

- É assim mesmo, a maioria das pessoas não espera que dois irmãos se enamorem ou casem! Mas acontece! E comigo aconteceu... ora, quando Saga me castigou, eu já estava com ele há cinco anos...

Algumas exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas. Ora, aquilo já fazia bastante tempo... e Kanon já estava com Saga há cinco anos quando fora preso?

Kanon continuou:

- É, gente, cinco anos. Eu era novinho na época, entendem? Mas é, foi uma merda... vocês que acham que decepção amorosa é isso, eu então... além de ser abandonado, quase fui morto por ele. E caramba, eu estava realmente apaixonado!

- Hum... mas o senhor não voltou com ele?

- Após seis anos somente. E de qualquer forma, antes do reencontro não sabia que voltaríamos algum dia... bom, esse tipo de coisa não dá pra prever, né?

Os meninos o olhavam assombrados. Realmente, ser quase morto por alguém que dizia lhe amar era... estranho! E o "melhor" disso tudo é que eles, após tudo aquilo, além de voltarem acabaram se casando!

- Senhor... - ousou dizer um dos rapazes - O senhor... o perdoou mesmo assim?

- Que? Por ele ter "quase" me matado? Ah, rapaz! Hoje eu sei que fiz muita merda naquela época, entende? Na época eu não entendia e me consumia em ódio. Mas hoje eu entendo! E bem, sabe como é... o amor perdoa tudo! No começo eu pensei que, caso reencontrasse o Saga algum dia, ia querer quebrar a cara dele (se eu conseguisse... coisa que duvido um pouco), mas quando o vi... não aguentei. Ainda amava o maninho, depois de seis anos!

Os aprendizes o olhavam espantado. Bem... se ele conseguira perdoar a Saga após aquilo tudo... e se Saga mesmo conseguira perdoar a Kanon após a "traição" a Atena... então eles podiam ter esperança de um dia, mesmo com desavenças, achar um amor de verdade!

- Lembrem-se garotos - Kanon disse, levantando do chão, disposto a reiniciar o treinamento após aquilo - O importante não é amar quando está tudo bem. Mas sim amar apesar dos defeitos, apesar das brigas, apesar de algo difícil. "Amar apesar de". Entendem?

Eles assentiram. Kanon sorriu, e voltou para seu posto embaixo da sombra.

- Pois bem, molecada! Hora de treinar de novo! Vamos, já passamos muito tempo parados!

Os rapazes, sem alternativa, voltaram a treinar embaixo do sol forte. Kanon os observou bem, sem dormir desta vez... e ficou a pensar em tudo aquilo que havia conversado com os rapazes. À noite, quando enfim viu a Saga em casa, ficou olhando... e pensando naquilo, que era tão importante pra conseguir manter a um relacionamento apesar de tudo.

"Amar apesar de".

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Cerimônia". Lá eles casam, rs. _

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEE, voltei a escrever com os gemas totosos! Não foi muito grande, mas já deu pra sentir um "gostinho" da volta deles, né...?_

_E garantir que o Kanon não me bata! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
